Sable (WWE)
Sable is a former wrestler and manager who competed in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. She debuted in 1996 as a valet and then started to wrestle a couple of years later. In 1999 she was featured on the cover of April's Playboy which caused her ego to grow. She also obtained an obsessive fan called Tori, who helped her to win matches. But despite Tori's efforts to fully win Sable over, Sable still berated Tori and told her she would never be as good as Sable herself. Sable later attacked Tori after a match she had with Luna Vachon, after initially appearing to come to her aid. Tori challenged Sable for her Women's Championship at Wrestlemania 15, but Sable ended up winning with the help of Nicole Bass, who became her bodyguard and henchwoman. Sable would barely defend her Women's Championship, and got Nicole to do a lot of her dirty work. In May 1999, Sable defended her Women's Championship in an Evening Gown match against Debra, and won by stripping Debra of her gown first. However, Commissioner Shawn Michaels reversed the decision and announced that whoever lost their gown first would be declared the winner, therefore making Debra the new Women's Champion. Sable eventually left the company in mid 1999. She would then return in 2003 as the mistress of WWE CEO Vince McMahon, during this time she would humiliate the one legged wrestler Zach Gowen by pretending to seduce him backstage. She came on to him before telling him he had no chance with a woman like her and slapped him, she then mocked the fact he had one leg and told him he wasn't a real man, she then laughed as he left the room. Sable then feuded with Vince's daughter Stephanie McMahon over the relationship between Sable and her father. They would have various catfights, one of which involved Stephanie ripping Sable's top off. At Vengeance 2003 the two women had a match, in which the evil Sable was victorious. She and Vince would later try to get rid of Stephanie for good. This resulted in an I Quit match between Vince and Stephanie at No Mercy 2003, Sable got physical with both Stephanie and her mother Linda, before the evil duo of Sable and Vince won the match and got their wish. In 2004 she would continue to stir trouble backstage and had a short feud with Torrie Wilson. At The Great American Bash, Sable defeated Torrie due to the referee not seeing that one of Torrie's shoulders was up. This led to a rematch on the Smackdown following the PPV, which Torrie ended up winning. This marked Sable's last match before leaving the company again. Notes Sable played the evil Elizabeth Rukeyser in the TV show Relic Hunter. Gallery SablePlayboyCover.jpg|Sable's April 1999 Playboy cover Sable 10 - SD - July 3 2003 3.gif|Smackdown 3rd July 2003: Entering the ring Sable 1 - SD - July 3 2003 1.jpg|Smackdown 3rd July 2003: In the ring with Vince McMahon Sable 2 - SD - July 3 2003 2.gif|Smackdown 3rd July 2003: Exiting the ring Sable 8 - SD - July 24 2003 3.jpg|Smackdown 24th July 2003: Backstage Sable 3 - SD - July 24 2003 1.gif|Smackdown 24th July 2003: A catfight with Stephanie McMahon... Sable 4 - SD - July 24 2003 2.gif|Smackdown 24th July 2003: ...leading to her top being ripped off Sable 7 - SD - August 14 2003 1.gif|Smackdown 14th August 2003: Finding humour in the misfortune of others Sable 5 - SD - August 28 2003 1.gif|Smackdown 28th August 2003: Walking to the ring Sable 6 - SD - September 11 2003 1.gif|Smackdown 11th September 2003: Vince runs his finger up the evil Sable's legs Sable 9 - SD - October 2 2003 1.jpg|Smackdown 2nd October 2003: In the ring with Vince McMahon Category:1990s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Coward Category:Evil Laugh Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Sadist Category:Sports Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wrestling Heel